halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-51 Carbine
The Type-51 Carbine'''http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=h3carbine, otherwise known as the '''Covenant Carbine is a Covenant ground and sniper firearm. Summary The Carbine is the Covenant equivalent of the UNSC BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and the BR55 Battle Rifle. It is a semi-automatic weapon that combines high accuracy with decent stopping power, used primarily for mid-range combat. When a round is fired the bolt goes back and forward. Unlike most standard-issue Covenant weapons such as the Plasma Rifle, the Carbine does not run on a battery. Rather, it fires solid, radioactive projectiles from an 18-round cylindrical magazine, sometimes suggested as being analogous to a "stripper" style magazine. It has a similar feature to the Assault Rifle and the Battle Rifle in that it tells how much ammo is in the magazine. It is sometimes carried by Brutes and Elites, though this is not usually their preferred weapon, as they prefer the more common Spiker (Brutes) and the Plasma Rifle (Elites). They are most often found wielded by Jackal snipers. In the hands of an enemy Brute or Elite they can be extremely deadly, allowing them to engage their enemies at mid range with deadly accuracy. This weapon is the weapon of choice for a sniper Jackal, along with the Beam Rifle. Advantages With a 2x zoom ability, it's possible to make lethal head shots from afar. When you get your hands on one, be sure to take advantage of it. It is also quite effective at killing an unshielded opponent in Multiplayer, and has equal effectiveness to an unshielded enemy as that of a Battle Rifle, M6D, M6C and M6G. Like those weapons, it will kill an unshielded opponent with one shot to the head. Because the Carbine fires projectiles, not plasma bolts, it is more useful against the Flood than the other Covenant weapons, excluding explosives, as it can destroy the embedded Infection Form. One of the best uses for this weapon is to shoot the armored headpiece off of Brutes, after which another headshot from the weapon will dispatch them. The Carbine, when used correctly, can take down an enemy slightly faster than a Battle Rifle can, though it requires more aim, taking at least seven shots to the head in Multiplayer. Damage done by the Carbine is slightly lower than that of the Battle Rifle (if all three bullets hit), but it fires about twice as fast making it equally deadly. The Covenant Carbine has one other advantage over the Battle rifle. It is able to do damage to Jackal Point Defense Gauntlets, Enforcers shields, Stationary Shield Generators, Brute Power Armor, and other shields of such nature, though not as much as other Covenant weapons. It also very useful in the Halo 2 campaign against Brutes. The weapon can do head shots, and can be use at most all ranges. Because Brutes have very little head protection, a skilled player can take out three or four brutes with one clip. Disadvantages The Carbine's only real shortcomings are that your position is betrayed by a yellowish-green trail with each shot, just like the Sniper Rifle's steam trail or a Battle rifle's tracer trail. It's sound also attracts the attention of nearby players. Also in Halo 3 its accuracy is decreased, causing it to be less reliable then the Battle Rifle. Reloading Speculation In the final version of Halo 3, when reloaded, it emits a small cloud of steam, or gas. Fans speculate that the gas comes from overheating. Although the Carbine doesn't "overheat", the pressure used to project the shot out of the Carbine may, in fact, produce internal overheating, meaning that the pressure causes gas to form inside the weapon. So, when reloaded, the fully used magazine has all of that condensed pressure, inside, and the gas comes out along with the magazine. Another speculation, based off the fact that the carbine's ammunition is similar to the Fuel Rod Cannon and a remark made by an anonymous marine that the carbine's "gas" can give you Boren's Syndrome, is that the gas is actually residual radiation left from the ammunition itself. ''Halo 3'' During the Halo 3 Beta, there were concerns that the Carbine was overpowered compared to its counterpart the Battle Rifle. This disparity was attributed to an excessively high rate of fire, which allowed it to inflict more damage over time than the Battle Rifle. In the final game, the Carbine's rate of fire has been reduced to about that of the Halo 2 version. Furthermore, its power has been reduced slightly. It now takes eight head shots to kill a fully-shielded opponent in multiplayer, as opposed to seven in Halo 2 and the Halo 3 Beta. In addition to the reduction in per-shot damage, the Carbine also starts with two spare magazines when found in multiplayer, whereas it only started with a single spare magazine in Halo 2 multiplayer. Also, in the Beta, when reloaded, it did not emit a small cloud of gas as it does in the final version of the game. As far as the Carbine's role in the campaign, it is still occasionally wielded by Brutes, but it can most frequently be found in the hands of Jackals. The Carbine can be seen the most on the Multiplayer Map - High Ground. The Carbine in Halo 3 has a slightly higher firing speed. UNSC Remarks “So—it’s just their projectile weapons that we’ve figured out how to reload? I guess I’m cool with that.” “It’s almost a direct analog of the BR55. I just wish it had a more—um—conventional scope.” “In my youth I used to board Olympus a couple o’ times a year—you see where I’m going with this? Yeah. That foxtrot gun is the size of my old board.” “Wish it was smaller; wish it had a proper stock—or at least a butt pad.” "Hey—don’t inhale immediately after the charger ejects. I heard that shit will give you Boren’s Syndrome.” Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Brutes *Jackals *Flood Combat Form Trivia *The ammo of the Type-51 Carbine is loaded similar to most modern human weapons, unlike many other Covenant weapons. *When the entire magazine of the Carbine is spent, it will automatically eject itself from the weapon, which can be startling for someone who has never used the gun before. This feature is also similar to the workings of the U.S. M1 Garand rifle of World War II. *In Halo 2, if you give a Marine a Carbine with a partially used clip, he or she will discharge the clip, a rare instance of a Marine actually reloading a weapon. *The Covenant Carbine is Frank O. Conner's weapon of choice. *In Halo 3 Campaign when The Arbiter or one of the Elites die they respawn with a Carbine. *In the Halo 2 and Halo 3 instruction booklets, the Carbine is incorrectly labeled as having 36 rounds, instead of the actual 18 rounds. Ironically this is the number of rounds the Carbine's human equivalent, the Battle Rifle, has. *Despite having a 2x zoom scope capability, the Carbine doesn't appear to have a scope mounted on it. A theory speculates that the ammo cartriges are in fact the scope, explaining the symbols in the center of the the ammo count as well as to why there is no other scope on the Carbine. *If someone was to breathe the gas of the Carbine, it may result in giving them a disease know as Boren's Syndrome. *In Halo 2 Jiralhanae are seen holding this weapon with only one hand, though they hold it with both hands in Halo 3. *The Carbine is one of the only weapons that has a visible clip popping out of the gun. Related Articles *Covenant Weapons Image:Carbine_render.jpg|The early render of the Covenant Carbine for Halo 2. Image:New Carbine Design2.jpg|New design for Halo 3 Beta Image:1179249534.jpg|A player attacks a Spartan with a Carbine on Halo 3 Beta Image:1179249569.jpg|A player enters the fray with the Carbine on Halo 3 Beta References Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons